


Enjoy the Game: Partitas

by twtd



Series: For the Glory of Sport [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: "Babe, you need to get down," Alex said and then blushed as the term of endearment slipped out. They really weren't there yet. They'd barely talked about what they were doing. Alex needed to not get attached.Follow-ups to For the Glory of Sport. You'll need to read that first for these to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, we match now," Alex said as she saw Maggie emerge from the locker room. 

"Yeah, we do." Maggie beamed, sauntered over, and jumped up into Alex's arms. The following kiss was anything but chaste and only ended when someone coughed beside them. Alex tried to return Maggie to her feet, but Maggie only tightened the muscles in her legs around Alex's waist. Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie and looked over to Kara. 

"Maggie, this is my sister, Kara," Alex said. 

"Hi," Kara thought about offering Maggie a hand but then decided against it. Maggie's hands were still playing with the hair at the nape of Alex's neck. "Has Aunt Astra come out yet?" she addressed both of them. 

"Aunt Astra?" Maggie practically swallowed her tongue while Alex responded with an, "I don't think so." 

"I just wanted to say hi and thank her for the tickets," said and turned to Maggie. "It was a really awesome game." 

"Babe, you need to get down," Alex said and then blushed as the term of endearment slipped out. They really weren't there yet. They'd barely talked about what they were doing. Alex needed to not get attached. 

"What? Can handle me, Danvers?" Maggie asked flirtatiously. She leaned in and pressed another, brief kiss on Alex's lips while Alex blushed again. 

"I don't think that was her reasoning," Astra said as she walked up behind Maggie. Maggie's stuttering was drowned out by Kara's squeal.

"Aunt Astra," she threw herself into Astra's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for the tickets!" 

Maggie tried to discreetly climb out of Alex's hold and Alex let her go. She immediately wanted Maggie back in her arms. 

"Uh, Coach. Hi," Maggie squeaked. 

"Sawyer," Astra said as she nodded her acknowledgment. "Alex, it's good to see you." Astra opened her arms and Alex slipped into them, her hug far less exuberant than Kara's.

"You too. I'd ask how the match went, but I guess I came to this one." The comment made Astra chuckle. 

"I would have started throwing my players at you sooner if I knew that's all it took to get you interested,” Astra said. She had given it her best effort to recruit Alex when she was younger, but Alex always insisted that hockey was boring. 

Alex grinned in response. "Thank you for the tickets. I know it was last minute." 

"It was the least I could do to congratulate my favorite almost niece. Besides, I saw Sawyer starting at that ridiculous publicity photo of you on her phone, and I couldn't resist seeing what would happen if you were in the same place. I wasn't exactly expecting the exuberance." 

Maggie was sure that her blush was now permanent as Alex raised an eyebrow. 

Maggie covered her face with her hands and groaned. Alex rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, really. We all spend time staring at pictures of hot women. Of course, most of us grow out of it at some point," Alex lightly ribbed Maggie. 

"Actually, Sawyer, I'm glad I ran into you. I need to speak with you for a moment." Astra put her arm around Maggie's shoulders in a deceptively friendly way and led her a few feet away from Alex and Kara. Then she leaned in. "Alex may not actually be my niece, but I think of her as family. If you fuck with my family, you'll be running stairs for the rest of your career."

Maggie audibly gulped. "Of course Coach. I'll remember that."

"Good," Astra said. She let Maggie go and looked over her shoulder at Alex and Kara. "I'll see you two later," She called out then sauntered away. 

Maggie was a little pale when she rejoined Alex and Kara. "So," Alex asked, "what did she threaten you with?" 

"Stairs," Maggie answered truthfully. "Lots and lots of stairs for a very long time." 

"You know, I didn't think she could be scarier without a hockey stick in her hand, but somehow she is," Kara said. "Anyway, I'll let the two of you get back to whatever it is you're going to do." Kara gave Alex a hug, waved at Maggie, and disappeared into the crowd. 

It was Alex's turn to put her arm around Maggie's shoulder. "I assume you have a party to go to tonight?" she asked.

"Probably several," Maggie answered. She's already been invited to two and she'd bare been out of the stadium for twenty minutes. Fifteen of them had been with Alex and her family. 

"Any interviews between now and then?" Alex asked casually. 

"Nope." Some of her teammates had to talk to reporters but she was off the hook until the next day. 

"Wanna come back to my hotel room with me?" Alex held up a keycard with the logo of a nearby hotel on it. 

"Does it have a real bathtub?" Maggie asked. Looking at the logo on the key again, it was probably nicer than her tub at home. 

"I think so, yeah." Maggie was already grinning and Alex knew what her answer was going to be.

"Wanna come join me in it?" Maggie nuzzled into Alex’s neck. They really needed to talk, but it could wait until another day. 

"Definitely,” Alex answered. A hot bath with a beautiful woman seemed like an excellent way to spend the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking prompts for additional scenes in the comments. No promises that I'll write them but I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Also, I'm planning a whole follow-up fic, so I might defer some requests because they're going in that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie finally have that talk

Alex was lying on her mother’s couch in Midvale when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door curiously and thought long and hard about whether or not she wanted to get up. The knock sounded again. She guessed she should answer it. It might be a delivery she had to sign for or something. Her mom got those occasionally. 

She paused her show on Netflix and called out, “I’m coming,” before the delivery person could leave. She opened the door but was barely paying attention to who was on the other side. 

It was Maggie. Maggie with a duffle bag at her side and a grin on her lips. “Hey, Danvers,” she said. 

“Maggie?” Alex blinked in confusion. “What’re you doing here?” She stepped aside where Maggie could come in. She noticed Maggie left her duffle back outside, so she reached out and snagged it. It was then that she saw the bike parked in the driveway next to hers. She blinked a few times but she wasn’t really surprised. 

“I probably should have called first,” Maggie said as she spun around to face Alex in the hallway. 

“No, it’s cool,” it was. It was also confusing. 

"Coach gave me your address. I'm surprised she didn't give you a heads up.” Maggie shrugged. 

Alex smiled and shook her head. "I'm not. Astra likes to screw with me. She probably thought it was funny." Alex put Maggie's duffle bag by the stairs and said, "You can come in, you know. I'm not going to bite or anything." 

Maggie wanted to make a comment about Alex's propensity for biting but she held back. 

"Right, thanks." Maggie sat in one of the chairs. The couch looked like it had been turned into a nest and she didn't want to disrupt the equilibrium. Alex had no qualms about pushing her pile of pillows and blankets to the side. 

"So, why'd you come? Colorado Springs to Midvale is a bit of a drive for a hook-up," Alex said as she crossed her legs under herself. "Not that I don't appreciate the compliment."

"Uh, yeah," Maggie shrugged. "I guess… I just…," she shrugged again. "We said we were going to talk about whatever was going on and then we never did. It was the most real thing I've had in a long time, and I thought, if there was a chance," Maggie looked at a loss. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I wasn't ready to give up yet." Maggie put her head down and scrubbed her face. "It was probably stupid. I… I should have called first or something." 

Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand. "It wasn't stupid. I've, uhm, I've been thinking about you too." Maggie looked up in pleased surprise. 

"Oh. Right. Good," Maggie said. "So, I didn't really come with a plan." She looked at Alex like Alex might have one.

"Well, I think first, you're going to come over here and kiss me, then we're going to order dinner because I can't cook to save my life, and then we're going to have that talk."

***

"This wasn't part of the plan," Maggie ran her fingers over Alex's ridiculously impressive abs. Maggie was in shape, but Alex seemed to consist of nothing but wiry muscle. They were lying in Alex's bed, naked and still covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"You say that like this isn't entirely your fault," Alex smirked. She placed a kiss on Maggie's temple and shifted to face her, tangling their legs together in the process. 

"My fault?! Like you didn't play a significant role in how we got here," Maggie shoved at Alex but not hard enough to actually dislodge her. 

Alex sighed, "Well, I've missed you." She nuzzled into Maggie's neck and placed a kiss there. 

"Believe me, I'm not complaining," Maggie said. "But I recall you offering me food and a conversation."

"Right," Alex said as she reluctantly untangled herself from Maggie. She pulled her t-shirt and sweatpants back on and then found some shorts and a shirt for Maggie. "They'll probably be big on you, but we left your bag downstairs," She tossed them on the bed and Maggie got out and slipped them on. 

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand and led her from the bedroom, back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She dug a stack of take-out menus from a drawer and placed them on the island. "Pick your poison," she said to Maggie. "Just maybe not the Korean place. Now that I've had real kimchee, I don't think I can go back to the fake stuff we have here."

"Alright," Maggie laughed, "no Korean." She flipped through the menus until she found one that looked good. "Why don't we just get burgers?" She asked. 

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to order. As she was talking on the phone, she snagged her fingers in the back of Maggie's shirt and pulled her close, letting her hand drift under the fabric and around Maggie's waist. Maggie melted into Alex and dropped her head back onto Alex's shoulder. Alex ended the call and tossed her cell phone onto the island before starting to kiss her way up Maggie's neck. "Should be here in 45 minutes," she murmured as she pushed her hand further up Maggie's torso to one of her breasts. Maggie's breath hitched and she pressed her breast forward, further into Alex's hand.

"Don't you ever get enough?" Maggie breathed out. 

"Of you, nope," Alex let her other hand join her first under Maggie's shirt. "I want to lift you up on this counter and taste you again," Alex said into Maggie's ear. Maggie's entire body shuddered at Alex's words. "What about the delivery guy?" Maggie asked.

"They're never early," Alex responded as she pushed Maggie's shirt all the way off then pushed her shorts down. Maggie turned around and looped her arms around Alex's neck and together they got her up on the counter. Alex smiled a wicked smile, one Maggie was coming to love and spread Maggie's legs before she leaned down to taste her. Maggie shuddered again and twined her fingers into Alex's hair. Alex's tongue was too much and not enough and God, she just wanted to say screw the burgers and go back to bed where she could have all of Alex pressed against her while she did this. 

With Maggie sitting up, there wasn't enough space for her to get her fingers inside her, and lying down wasn't an option, so Alex had to make do with just her tongue. Alex's tongue dipped and swirled, and she hummed contentedly as she ate Maggie out. "Play with your breasts for me?" Alex asked and Maggie did, rolling her nipples between her own fingers. 

Maggie arched above her, all coherency lost somewhere around the 5th second after Alex had started. She was still sensitive from their earlier escapades, so it took no time at all for her to start rocking into Alex's mouth with purpose and after that, even less time for her to come in Alex's mouth.

Alex stayed where she was, placing soft, light licks along Maggie's clit as she came down from her high, then Maggie was tugging her up by the hair and kissing the living daylights out of her.

Maggie was just starting to push her own hands under Alex's shirt when the doorbell rang. She murmured, "fuck," made Alex chuckle as she wiped her mouth and went to grab their food while Maggie got dressed again, found some counter spray, and cleaned everything up.

***

Alex had Maggie's hand in hers as they returned to the living room. Alex plopped down onto the couch and tugged Maggie down with her, draping her arm over Maggie's shoulders, like she couldn't bear to stop touching her for even 5 minutes. They'd eaten their burgers mainly in silence, legs knocking together every few minutes.

But now the food was finished and they needed to have that talk Maggie seemed so desperate to have. For her part, Alex was willing to just continue as they were, fucking like bunnies and then hanging out together. Kara had called them disgustingly cute in Korea as they wandered around the rest of the games together. She'd gone so far as to call them besotted, but that was just Kara being Kara. She saw cute everywhere and Alex didn't do besotted. She didn't do relationships at all. Except now maybe she did. This wasn't like all of the times before. She didn't want to let Maggie go. So it was time to talk. 

Maggie snuggled under Alex's arm and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "So," Alex said, "what did you want to talk about?" She shifted around a little, nervousness making it hard for her to sit still. 

"How about the fact that I live in Colorado and you live… actually, where do you live? Astra said this was your mom's place," Maggie said. 

"I have a tiny apartment in Lake Placid, but I normally spend most of the offseason here. And I travel so much during the season that it's more of a glorified storage unit." Alex shrugged. "Can we maybe start with something a little less depressing than the fact that we live in completely different parts of the country?" Alex pouted. 

"Sure," Maggie chuckled. "Where would you like to start?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "I know I really like you, like a lot. Even when we aren't having sex." She turned her head toward Maggie and half buried it in Maggie's hair. She was blushing. She took a fortifying breath. If she could slide down an icy chute at a million miles an hour, she could do this. "That's kinda new for me." Her voice was muffled by Maggie's hair.

Maggie started playing with Alex's fingers. "I really like you a lot too," Maggie echoed. She pulled Alex's fingers to her mouth and started kissing the tips. "I don't want this to have been some two-week fling and then we don't see each other again until four years from now."

"I don't want that either," Alex said. She sighed heavily. "I guess we're back to the depressing part."

"Yeah, I don't know how to fix that." Maggie nuzzled further into Alex's neck and shoulder. 

"Maybe we don't have to fix it yet?" Alex asked, her voice uncertain. "Just, say here for a couple of weeks. We'll get to know each other. We can go on dates that don't involve cafeteria food," Alex chuckled at the memory of the only time they had been on something that even sort of resembled a date. "We can ride our bikes out to Colorado or something when you need to go back."

Maggie smiled, "God, that bike of yours. Does everything you do involve crazy amounts of speed and adrenaline?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "Sometimes I surf." 

Maggie could only shake her head, "You're probably the only person who wouldn't call surfing an adrenaline rush." She kissed Alex's palm. "I like your plan," She looked up at Alex, "and I like you." She toppled Alex over onto the couch and straddled her lap. "And I owe you one for the kitchen," she said as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against Alex's cheek before pressing their lips together.


End file.
